


Head Loss

by ChaosIsTheNewPink



Series: Dirtier Than Fingernails [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosIsTheNewPink/pseuds/ChaosIsTheNewPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A student uses the pump to cause all of the liquid contained in the containment vessels to be discharged in exactly 20 minutes. Assuming a 70% load delivery to load effort ratio, and given that 6L of the unknown substance can be compressed to 3L with a pressure of 50MPa in 2 minutes. How much work does Cindy do on the shaft?</i><br/>(Hint: use the right-hand rule and assume head loss due to friction is negligible).</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, no. He wasn't going to sit around finishing these sexually frustrating questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Heard you're an intimidating bunch.
> 
> So, first fic here. Woo. Anyways, there are some misuse of engineering terms and even geological terms - along with mentions of exam questions.
> 
> Please, please, please stop by to comment.

_Engineers_ , mused Stiles not for the first time, _are dirty perverts_. 

Case in point: His engineering practice questions that were given to him by his teacher. Blinking, he shoved his glasses up his nose and leaned back in his seat.

“Engineers,” he announced to the room in general. “Are dirty perverts.”

Scott McCall – his best friend since forever and puppy-like human extraordinaire – looked up from his zoology notes with a perplexed head tilt.

“Are you saying _you’re_ a dirty pervert?”

“Scott,” Stiles said - and he was proud of his patience here too. “I said, _engineers_ are dirty perverts. I didn’t even mention my name in. In fact, you’d probably think they were dirty perverts too if you read this question. I mean, its like they’re using their own secret porno language. It’s freaking awkward, man.” _And frustrating!_

“What’s so bad about that? We learn about mating cycles, oestrus – “ Cue snicker here – “Dissection and stuff all the time. How can engineering even have dirty stuff? Isn't that only possible with like, geology and zoology?” 

The engineering major let out a caw of delight, brandishing his paper around and giving a generally pleased look before clearing his throat and leaning forwards dramatically.

“I’ll read out one of my questions, okay? Ahem. 

_A vertical cylindrical pump is used to move an unknown Newtonian fluid to a height of x cm above where it is stored. When a force is applied parallel to the shaft the unknown fluid will move the length of the tube and be discharged a spout at the top of the pump._

Dude. _Dude_. Seriously, did you hear that question? I mean, unknown fluids _discharging through a spout at the top of the tube_? What. Even. They’re totally macking on us through engineering questions. No wonder those geology kids always look at us funny when we’re discussing shit about ‘fluids’ and ‘pipes’.”

Scott snorted, turning back to his notes and scribbling away. After a few seconds of expectant silence, he looked up from his notes and raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Ugh. You’re incorrigible,” grumbled Stiles, turning back to his questions. Scott shrugged, pushing his floppy hair away form his eyes and giving his friend a firm look - though it didn't really work and instead made Stiles want to coo.

“I don’t see how they could judge, man. They’re the ones that have all the stuff with ‘cleavage’ and ‘cummingtonite’ and ‘dry holes’,” he grumbled, frowning slightly when he noted Stiles giving him a mixed look of awe and horror. “ _What_?”

“Oh my _god_ , I thought I was protecting you from those words! You’ve been ruined, Scott! _Your innocence has been tarnished_!”

“What.”

“I thought Allison had been bad enough,” continued Stiles dramatically, waving his hands around. “I mean, sex, Scott! You were having _sex_. All by yourself!”

“Technically, Alli-“

“You’re so grown up now!”

“Uh.”

There was silence for a few seconds, Scott slowly inching away with his notes until he was close to his bag and could stuff his things into the backpack, shouldering it and rushing to the door.

“I’ve got a study date with Allison,” he excused, half goofy and half lying as he escaped. Stiles stared after him with a fond eye-roll, sighing and getting back to work on his questions.

“Engineering is fun, they said. Why didn’t they tell me about the questions?” he grumbled, scribbling away for an answer. “Oh, yay, look at the next one. As if one pervy question wasn’t enough.  
 _A student uses the pump to cause all of the liquid contained in the containment vessels to be discharged in exactly 20 minutes. Assuming a 70% load delivery to load effort ratio, and given that 6L of the unknown substance can be compressed to 3L with a pressure of 50MPa in 2 minutes. How much work does Cindy do on the shaft?_  
(Hint: use the right-hand rule and assume head loss due to friction is negligible).  
Okay, dude, I am so over this shit. I am not doing questions with all these mentions to oral. I mean, I haven’t gotten any for ages!”

“Do you always talk to yourself?” asked a voice from the dorm entrance, making Stiles fall off his chair in surprise. He stared up at the familiar toned legs, eyes drifting to fix on the familiar cro– “You’re staring.”

There was a definite tinge of amusement in Derek’s tone now, a small smirk on his lips and sunglasses hanging from the neck of his Henley.

“How do you look so pretty?”

“Pretty?”

“Yeah. All - ” here there was a vague hand movement – “eyes and nose.”

“Eyes and nose,” said Derek flatly, hauling Stiles up by his arm and shoving him to the bed. 

“They’re pretty,” said Stiles with a definite nod, eyes drifting to his desk and then flicking back to Derek. “So. Missed me?”

“Yes. Where’s your roommate?”

“Left some time ago. Y’know, there are a ton of things we could be getting up to now,” said Stiles seductively – or attempted to anyways – and clambered to straddle the older man’s lap. Hand fluttered to rest on his hips lightly, giving them an appreciative squeeze.

“Really?” purred Derek back just as seductively, eyes darkening.

“Yeah,” breathed Stiles, smirking slightly. “We can measure your stiffness, get some penetration and definitely shaft thrusting action in.”

______________________________________________

“Well. I’m glad to see my major amuses you so much.” And even though he hadn’t gotten a ‘good lay’ (and God, where did that put him? Making all the lame puns!) he was mostly happy to see Derek there and smiling. 

(And okay, maybe solving the rest of the questions was way more better after he was relieved of the tension.)

(Stiles was proud to say he did more work on the shaft than Cindy and there was definitely no head loss. Nor was the friction negligible.)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta either! All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Drop a comment or say hello?


End file.
